Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg
to defending superheroes from damages. , where The Constrictor sued Hercules for $168M. (Hercules has since won his fortune back beating the Constrictor at poker.). Their legal cases also ran into the outer-worldly territory, such as across time, space, and the mortal plane. To help with legal precedents, actual Marvel Comics (especially those published with the approval of the Comics Code Authority) are routinely cited as legal documents. As a result, their library basement consists entirely of comic books, although they were forced to change over to trade paperbacks when the law offices were destroyed . Initially representing heroes, the law firm began representing villains, which lead to some conflicts of interest, considering Jennifer Walter's status as a superhero. Employee Roster *'Goodman, Lieber, and Kurtzberg' (first names all unknown, presumed to be that of their real-life counterparts, see trivia below), three of the senior law partners at GLK&H. *'Holden Holliway'. The only regularly seen partner at GLK&H. He is currently on sabbatical while he tracks down his delinquent granddaughter, Sasha Martin (a.k.a. the teen supervillain, Southpaw). *'Arthur Zix'. The mysterious lawyer who first appeared in the second She-Hulk series, he is left in charge at GLK&H while Holliway is on sabbatical. He has a much more relaxed approach to law and allows Jennifer Walters to come into work as She-Hulk. He put in changes at the law firm to allow them to start defending the supervillain community. It has recently been revealed that he is actually a recorder robot for the Living Tribunal and otherwise goes by the name of RT-Z9. His motives are unknown at this point. *'Jennifer Walters', also known as She-Hulk, she was recruited at GLK&H due to her experience in the superhuman community. As Holliway hired Jennifer Walters (as opposed to She-Hulk), one of the terms of her employment is that she comes to work in her normal form, a policy that has since been relaxed with Arthur Zix in charge. *'Augustus "Pug" Pugliese', Jennifer Walter's roommate, colleague, and occasional work-out partner. Holds an unspoken crush on her, although she's currently dating John Jameson. *'Mallory Book', another lawyer at GLK&H. Is antagonistic towards Jennifer Walters for reasons not-yet fully understood. She was left confined to a wheelchair when the law offices were destroyed, although she is undergoing rehabilitation. *'Stu Cicero', works in the law library basement. He was almost killed by Boomerang, but because of the shift from comics to trade paperbacks, they were thick enough to prevent a weaponized boomerang from stabbing him. He is also in possession of an official No-Prize from Marvel comics. He was killed by Arthur Zix in She-Hulk #10 (October 2006) upon discovering Zix's true identity. *'Awesome Andy', the formerly the Awesome Android, the robotic lackey of Mad Thinker, he gained self-awareness and is now a general office worker at GLK&H, doing heavy lifting and other menial tasks. He is also responsible for Mallory Book's rehabilitation. *'Two-Gun Kid', the time-displaced former |Avenger who was initially brought in as a lawyer, but due to him needing to catch up on over 100 years of changes in the justice system, he decided to focus on more of a baliff-type role, which allows him to keep his guns. *'Ditto', the shape-shifting process server, who assumes the form of trusted individuals to serve legal notices. After he gave up the whereabouts of Jennifer Walters to Titania, his then-roommate Awesome Andy ceased communications with him. *'Sasha Martin', who is also known as the supervillain Southpaw. A glimpse into the future reveals that she will become a lawyer herself, influenced by her grandfather. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * The first three senior law partners of GLK&H are based on founding members of Marvel Comics, namely Martin Goodman (the first publisher at Marvel), Stan Lee (born Stanley Lieber), and Jack Kirby (born Jacob Kurtzberg). | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Law Firms